


Metal appreciation

by berrynthewood



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Smut, Teasing, lap dance, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: Akihiko gifts himself new piercings, to Haruki's greatest pleasure.Kinktober 2020 Prompt 1: Thigh riding/Piercings
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966855
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Metal appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt for my first Kinktober ever ! :3
> 
> This one is dedicated to Viozeven who made me have a nosebleed over their [fanart](https://twitter.com/viozeven/status/1312778524416188416?s=20) of Akihiko's new addition to his body eh eh
> 
> All works will be posted simultaneously on Twitter (if possible) and here.
> 
> I'm hyped up !

One single picture sent during his working shift was enough for Haru to get horny first hour in the morning, a gasp escaping his mouth, earning concerned looks from his coworkers.

The culprit ? Obviously that infuriating tease of a boyfriend, in Haru's apartment (damn that spare key), exposing half of his perfect naked torso with a prideful grin, a brand new barbell shot in the only visible nipple.

Not a word. Just that godly picture which was making Haru's hand clutching his phone in frustration.

So _that_ was the reason why he was so into clothed sex lately... that fucker. Haru cursed under his breath and swore to get it back to him as soon as he would cross his home's threshold.

Of course Aki waited for him, sat on one of the chairs, arms crossed over his chest with that challenging gleam in his eyes.

“So, wanna play ?”

Haru snorted. He threw his bag and coat on the floor and jumped on Aki's laps, straddling him and already sliding both hands under the hem of his shirt.

“Only if I'm the one making the rules...” Haru answered with a thrust of hips before capturing Aki's lips, forcefully opening them. The drummer growled, hands fisting Haru's hair and tugging it, just the right amount needed to awake his cock.

Haru's fingers roamed up and when they caught on the cold metal, a smile instantly grew against Aki's mouth.

“Holy shit. Both nipples ?”

Aki hummed contently, his green eyes shining with pride.

“Like it ?” He whispered between kisses, hands travelling down Haru's spine to rest on his hips.

Fuck yes. That was truly hot. Haru couldn't be happier. He loved every single one of Aki's piercing. They were all so unique and were what made Aki, well... Aki. And as for those new ones... _Cherry on top_.

An experimental flick of nipples earned a low moan resonating at the back of Aki's throat, fueling on Haru's thirst. It wasn't enough. Haru wanted more. He wanted a bothered Aki. He wanted to feel that arousing bulge against his own.

Haru pressed both thumbs on the bars and drew small circles. Aki trembled under the sudden gesture and his fingers dug in Haru's skin. So they were still sensitive... Unless it was Aki enjoying it plently. All of this was indeed too satisfaying.

Haru broke their kiss and rolled his hips, slowly, teasingly. He witnessed the instant changes of Aki's expression after three mere minutes of grinding, melting and panting heavily.

“Maybe I can make you cum like this ?” Haru suggered, confidence glowing in his eyes. Aki grinned, visibly pleased.

“Give it a try ?” He tempted with a tilt of his head, still catching his breath.

Haru gladly complied. He set the pace, an uneven one, pushing Aki toward the edge with hard thrust to slowly getting him back on tracks from time to time.

Each time Aki whined under that sweet torture, nails scratching the flesh, the bassist made sure to play with his limits again.

Aki fought hard in order to distract him. He was meeting Haru's thrusts with some snaps of his own hips, hands cupping his asscheeks to mess with his movements.

Damn that prideful fellow.

Haru was feeling close to lose it himself so he ducked his head and sank his teeth into Aki's neck, fingers pinching hard on his nipples as their clothed erections rubbed together in a chaotic rhythm. Aki's back arched on the chair as he finally came, wetness spreading on the fabric of his pants. An intoxicating smell reached Haru's nose and a strangled whimper of pleasure hit his ears.

It was enough for him to follow the drummer, his own voice like an echo to the sound which just blessed his soul.

The neighbours would complain again but who cared ? Haru was feeling so good, drunk in his own post-orgasm bliss despite the slickness ruining his clothes down there.

He collapsed against Aki with a content sigh and the man under him chuckled, chest shaking his lightly.

“Those chunks of metal really were worth the pain.” Aki pointed out, fingers massaging his lover's scalp tenderly.

Haru chuckled. He licked the mark he left on his skin and trailed soft kisses along his jaw.

“They're the best.” He admitted, reaching Aki's mouth to leave a small peck on it.

“Better than this one ?” The drummer stuck out his tongue, revealing the bud decorating his tongue. Haru smiked, still brushing his fingers on Aki's newest pieces.

“Well, I dont know, maybe we should make some experiment, just to be sure ?”

“Greedy boy.” Aki pointed out, pressing his lips against Haru one more time, a sudden urge to prove how every single one of them could ignite his boyfriend's lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
